


Just Another Friday - or - You just met this interesting man 8 hours before the weekend begins.

by nonameanime



Series: Doctor Who rambles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consent, Consent is Sexy, Cute, Dinner, Drinks, F/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Saves the Day, Time Travel, Travel, men in suits are sexy, night out on the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonameanime/pseuds/nonameanime
Summary: It starts out as dreary, cold, wet spring day and an unusual man shows up at your workplace.  He has you assist him in blocking some alien shenanigans and as a thank you - he takes out for a night out on the town.  Via the TARDIS of course.A fast sci-fi adventure to kinda first date to sexy times with the Tenth Doctor.That's pretty much it.





	Just Another Friday - or - You just met this interesting man 8 hours before the weekend begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I've been super busy with work and life and non-work life things that I haven't had as much time as I'd like to devote to creative endeavors. 
> 
> I started watching Dr. Who casually, I had been aware of the general premise of the show for years, but never watched it with interest. Well it turned out my fav 2D muse (ahem - Ogata) was MIA for a long time, so, I had to find someone else to pine over and that turned out to be the Tenth Doctor. 
> 
> I think the Tenth Doctor is just marvelous and I couldn't resist some sexy imaginings about him. I am not very good at writing straight up smut/porn/pwp. I gotta at least have some plot before anything else happens b/c you need context and good slow burn and build-up. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I have been unable to get people to proof this draft for me. I'm hoping I'll hear back from them soon-ish and I may update the text accordingly. I apologize for any errors in advance.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is a grey and overcast spring morning as you drag yourself into work, stifling a yawn trying to escape. You remind yourself it is Friday, so in about 8 hours, the weekend will have begun, and you can head home to relax enjoy supper and binge watch whatever strikes your fancy. It is one of those days that teases the weather could warm up, but the sun can’t quite break through the clouds; the damp cold of winter still lingers in the air and puddles scatter the ground; evidence of rain late last night. You and all the other commuters, doge them as you walk along the sidewalk. Tired, you wearily look down towards the ground as you approach the building where you work as you see a mix of black, brown and grey shoes, muted like the day’s weather. You enter the double doors that lead to the closest elevator to your lab and shuffle in with others as you all try your best to not engage with the rest of the people around you. Just as the door is about to close, a man yells “Wait!” as you hear someone sprinting to the elevator and a hand shoots into the closing doors, causing them to reopen and he hops into the elevator.

Annoyed at how he’s delayed the elevator, several people grumble and fidget in the elevator as they move over to fit him in as well. You catch a glance of the man out of the corner of your eye, he’s tall and lanky wearing a dark brown trench coat open over a dark blue pinstripe suit, with a light blue dress shirt and a paisley patterned tie that is purple and burgundy. His dark brown hair is a bit disheveled with some of it falling over his forehead and other parts sticking out at odd angles and bushy sideburns. He awkwardly begins to speak “Oh hello, so sorry for jumping into the lift, but it just had to be this one you know. . .” and he trails off as he realizes everyone is doing their best to ignore him including yourself. Yawning, you return to looking at the ground to avoiding eye contact. A flash of color catches your eyes as you see a pair of bright red converses standing out among the rest of the shoes, which as your eyes glance up slightly are paired with a dark blue pin stripe pants . . . meaning these shoes belong to the lanky man who just hopped into the elevator.

Interesting, you think to yourself and the elevator then stops at a floor and several people get off heading to their labs and offices to start the workday. When the elevator reaches your floor, you exit heading towards your office to drop your things off before heading into the lab. The lanky pinstripe suit and red converse man also gets off on your floor. You wonder if he is a new hire since he’s not someone you recognize; his overdressed appearance stands out among all of the casually dressed scientists on your floor who tend to wear t-shirts and jeans and not a full suit and tie to work. Well, at least his shoes are normal with their casual and comfortable feel you think to yourself. You proceed to unlock your office door and sit down to check your email and go down your list of things to do today. After drinking a cup of coffee while you check your email you proceed to unlock the lab and you head to the common room to fill an ice bucket as you set up to thaw some reagents for PCR. 

Upon entering the common room, the man from the elevator is in the back corner, peering behind the autoclave and muttering to himself as you hear a high-pitched hum of some sort of instrument. You fill up your ice bucket and ask him if he’s alright as he’s dropped down to his knees as he begins to crawl behind the autoclave, with his legs and bright red shoes only visible. He quickly replies, “Oh yes, perfectly fine, just double checking the steam lines here, don’t mind me at all!” You hear that odd high-pitched humming sound again as you watch him reposition himself, somehow wedging himself even further back. “Ah that’s it! The roof, how did I miss this before?!?!” he declares as he extracts himself from behind the autoclave and runs out the door and off into the hallway which a small metal instrument in his hands. He doesn’t even notice you on his way out the door.

You stand there in disbelief and yawn one last time as you figure whatever he’s doing isn’t worth your effort to worry about. You walk back to the lab and prep your PCR reagents and pour a gel. As you look out the window, spring sky still remains cloudy and overcast and looks like it might rain as the wind blows the trees and bushes around outside. The morning drags on and when lunchtime arrives, you welcome the distraction. Walking back to the office, you grab your bag and put on your jacket as you take the elevator down to the ground floor and walk a few blocks over to a building with a café on the ground floor. The air remains cool and damp and it feels like it may have become even cooler than it was in the morning. The café isn’t as crowded on Friday and you pick up a sandwich and salad to go along with a fresh coffee to take back to your office. As you are in line at the cash register, you hear that odd high-pitched hum for the third time that day and you spot a pair of red converses poking out between to of the deli cases in the café full of yogurt, fruit and chilled drinks. 

A muffled cry of “No no no no! Where is it coming from and where is it going?” proceeded the lanky man pulling himself out from in between the deli cases as his head pops out his hair a complete mess and he nervously is glancing all around with his mouth open before he breaks out into a sprint out of the café and out the door. As you pay for your lunch you think to yourself that there is definitely something off with that man as his drab brown overcoat flutters behind him.

You exit the café and the outside looks like the sky is desperately trying to hold back the rain. Realizing that you left your umbrella in the office and the fact that you can smell the scent of an approaching downpour you hustle back to your building. As you briskly walk back, you catch a glimpse of something in between your building and the next one over. At first you think it is a portable toilet; those are usually bright blue, but it seems quite odd for it to be found between two buildings with functional plumbing. . . . you take a few steps closer and realize that it isn’t made of molded plastic but appears to be a wooden box, painted dark blue, almost like a telephone booth from the UK but not quite the same. Right as you are about to approach it, lighting flashes across the sky followed closely by thunder as the skies proceed to dump all of the water above onto the ground. You sprint for the nearest entrance to your building and manage to get in with only a little bit of water on yourself as you try not to spill your hot coffee at the same time.

Your stomach grumbles and you take the elevator back to your floor and eat your lunch as it pours outside your office window and the smell of the rain permeates the building. You skim the new headlines for the day and check the weather forecast as it shows the temperature has dropped several degrees since you got into work and it looks like it will be a cold, wet spring day and you cringe about your commute back home if the rain keeps up. After finishing the coffee, you stretch your arms over your head to try to motivate yourself as you get up to head back into the lab but you still feel lethargic. . . . usually the caffeine would have kicked in by now. A flash of lighting illuminates the hallway followed by the crash of thunder as you feel heavy. It as though you can barely keep your eyes open and you lean into the wall as you slide down to the floor . . .

You awake to the sound of someone shouting at you while they shake your shoulders. Your head feels foggy and you begin to hear what they are yelling. . . . “Oi! Miss, miss. . . . ‘cuse me miss! I need to find something!” 

Upon opening your eyes, you see the red Converse man shouting at you, his nose almost touching yours as his brown eyes are wide open and his left eyebrow is arched higher than his right as his hands have a firm grip on your shoulders. As you begin to form the words for a reply you bring your left hand to your head which still feels like it is full of fluff. His eyes dart all around, both glancing at you and off to the sides as though he’s worried someone will approach you and sweat glistens on his furrowed brow.

“You again!” you finally reply to him, as you proceed to point that this is the fourth time you’ve seen him today and what on earth is he doing? Who are you? What’s going on? Without really replying, he jumps into a rapid-fire explanation “Great! You are the only person I’ve been able to wake up, it appears you had enough caffeine in your system that the neuro-signal was unable to put you into a deep sleep! I’ve figured out where the neurotransmitter is, but I need assistance in order to override it! Come with me!” as soon as he finishes, he’s pulling you up and sprinting down the hallway to the stairs as his right hand grips your left hand. Before you can even protest you find yourself whisked along with him and you catch glances of people passed out in their offices and a few others asleep in the hallways. 

As he leads you into the stairwell you ask him again – “Who are you Mr. Suit and Converses?” and without missing a beat he glances back – “Oh didn’t I say it already? I’m the Doctor. Nice to meet you! Who are you?” You reply to him, just telling him your first name and as he leads you down to the ground floor, he opens the door for you while stating “That’s a nice name. Now come outside I need you to press some buttons for me! Allons-y!”

As he barrels through the double doors, he leads you back to the narrow alleyway between your building and the next and runs right up to the blue box you had noticed a bit earlier. The rain is still pouring down and it seems like the temperature is close to freezing! He stops right at the entrance to the blue box, which you observe more closely is a Police Box – not a Telephone booth - and he opens the door with a key . . . “Come on in now! You can’t keep standing there getting soaked!” 

You follow him into a space that must certainly be pretty cramped with the two of you inside and what was he talking about pressing buttons for? As you enter you realize that you are not in a small box and it opens up to a very large and spacious room full of curved arch support beams, lights embedded in the walls and some sort of control panel in the middle of an atrium. Wires and cords are snaked all about and he’s picked up a huge bundle as he runs back to the entrance. 

Without missing a beat he’s giving you orders; Miss could you run over to the control panel over there? On my signal I need you to depress the green button, hold it for 10 ticks and when I give the call turn the dial to the upper right 270 degrees clockwise. I just need to tap this feeder cable into the building steam line to transmit a signal to break the neurotransmission and use the feedback to destroy the controller.

He’s out the door in a flash and you make your way over to the green button and dial on the apparent control panel. A few minutes later, his head pops back in the door as he shouts your name. Press down the green button now! He pulls his head back out to check something as he begins to shout out a countdown “10! 9! 8!” as he gets to “1!” you release the green button and turn the dial 270 degrees. A rumble then begins to shake the immediate area as the sound of the rumble increases in volume before a large boom from an explosion rocks the building that you are in and the Doctor is flung through the doorway and back into the room. You leave the control panel and run over to check him as he’s rolling over to his left side as he pushes himself up. 

You ask him if he’s alright and he nods as you help him set up on the floor. His tie is a mess around his neck and some of his wet hair is plastered to the side of his face and his overcoat is completely soaked along with his pants all the way down to his shoes. What was all of this about you inquire? As he runs his right hand through his hair to ruffle it, he turns to you and begins his explanation. 

You see, some tele-neurokinetic plants from the Chlorophyll system had tapped into the heating and cooling system here so that they may tap into the grid to feed off of the brainwaves during REM sleep in humans. There is nothing inherently wrong with this, but it appeared that they were testing a new brainwave extracting technology with serious side effects on the humans that did not meet the interplanetary standards for non-invasive REM skimming without the proper medical and neuro-testing permits and paperwork. I just made a quick adjustment to their system that would cause it to backfire and also transmit a signal to the interplanetary science ethics board to halt their experiments until they are officially approved. 

The entire time this Doctor is speaking, it is as though everything he’s saying is a perfectly normal everyday event and once he’s done, his smile is beaming and nods at you. Not like you know anything about “interplanetary science ethics boards” but if you suspend reality, your known reality for a second, it seems that he’s telling you that alien plants were trying to collect human brainwaves for some sort of purpose. . . .

You then quickly summarize what he just said by stating it back to him – that alien plants had tried to perform an experiment on humans without going through the proper channels before performing the experiment. He continues to nod and smile as you state this – he remarks that you are completely correct, and you assisted him in preventing this violation of interplanetary law. 

The Doctor then gets up as he leads you back to the door of the blue box and as you exit you see that the rain has completely stopped; the sun is now breaking through the clouds a little. Ah yes, the Doctor says, the artificial weather change is starting to dissipate, they wanted it to be terrible weather to drive everyone indoors so when they knocked everyone out, they would be more likely to fall asleep. As he strolls out, he leads you back to where he had hooked up the bundle of cables to an electrical breaker box in the basement of the building. 

“Help me out with disconnecting this will you? I’m not too keen on trying to explain this to the building manager or anyone of a higher authority you know.” He grins as he makes his request and his eyes sparkle with mischief as you notice how many freckles are on his cheeks. You hold up the cables and uses a small device that hums with that high-pitched sound that you had noticed earlier. The device has a small blue glow that allows him to disconnect the cable. Once the cable is disconnected, he uses it to reconnect the wiring in the breaker box and he even uses it to lock the exterior part of the panel. Impressive you think, how’d he manage to do that . . . .

You ask him how he’s able to lock the panel without the proper key and he says in the most matter of fact voice that it is a sonic screwdriver as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. The two of you begin to bundle the cable as you walk back up the stairs and outside the building. A soft breeze that is much warmer greets you as you open the exterior door and the two of you continue to bundle the cable as you approach the “Police Box” in name only. 

Just as you are about to get the last bit of the cable in, you hear the exterior door beginning to open. The Doctor then stops bundling the cable as he sprints forward simply pulling the rest of the cable in as he tells you to run in as well. As soon as you clear the door, he slams it shut and breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Sorry about that panic but it looks like everyone else is starting to wake up from the induced sleep. I really don’t want to explain what I was doing to anyone. I mean I could, and that would be okay . . . Now that I think about it, you accepted my explanation with little issue!”

You shrug before replying that, seeing that you entered a box a bit bigger than a phone booth on the outside, yet is a large room on the inside, this is clearly something beyond the current understanding of science on earth, so either you are dreaming and if not, this must be real. The Doctor nods along as you reply and before he can reply, he sneezes loudly. At that point, the two of you notice how both of you are still in your soaking wet clothes. The Doctor pulls out a handkerchief and blows his nose in a very animated fashion. “That’s right, I am quite wet! No use staying in these wet clothes, I should shower and change – and you should as well too Miss.”

The Doctor then throws his drenched coat over one of the arches near the entrance and begins to remove his jacket and tie. He then goes on to explain that the TARDIS has a full bathroom, as well as a wardrobe with clean clothing and that as a human, you should definitely shower, have a nice warm cup of tea (or coffee) and change into dry clothing before heading off. He gestures you to follow him as the space you in is clearly even larger than you image as he leads you up to a door. As he opens the door, there is a bathroom with a full-size tub, a separate shower, a linen rack full of fluffy fresh towels, sink and vanity as well as a toilet behind another door in the corner. He explains that you should go head and shower first, and that there is a bathrobe and slippers on the back of the door. He’ll hop in the shower when you are done, and you can find some clothing in the wardrobe.

The Doctor then shuts the door behind him as he leaves the bathroom and you grab a few of the towels off of the rack and place them on a small table outside of the shower and lay down the bathmat. You remove your soaking wet clothing and throw it into a laundry hamper (he really does have everything in this TARDIS . . .) and hop into the shower. There is some soap, and what appears to be shampoo and conditioner that you identify by squeezing out a little on your hand and seeing if it bubbles or not. The shower water temperature is perfect, warming you up and releasing the tension from your little adventure. You wrap a towel around yourself as you exit and dry yourself off and head back to the door to put on the bathrobe and slippers. The vanity near the sink has a hair dryer, and thankfully some of the products are in English and you are able to find some moisturizer and hair product. 

Once finished you open the door and call out to the Doctor. He yells back that he’s on his way (from somewhere in this enormous place) and when he reaches you, he’s already changed into fresh clothes, carrying a cup of steaming hot tea and a tea towel on his damp hair. He enters the bathroom and hands you the cup of tea as he gestures you to follow him. You meander back through the hallway and eventually you reach a room full of racks of and racks of clothing. There are also some dressers that contain, socks, underwear, long underwear and numerous pairs of shoes in all sizes and styles. The Doctor tells you to select anything, it is all clean and he’s acquired all sorts of things during his travels. There is a small curtain in a corner and inside a mirror and small stool as well. The Doctor then excuses himself to use the hairdryer in the bathroom for his still wet hair.

After taking a sip of the freshly brewed tea, you find fresh underwear, bra and some socks. He has quite the range from simple cotton undergarments to lacy, silky and very revealing ones for both men and for women . . . he has underwear from the past, bloomers, garter belts, corsets and other garments that you can’t quite determine what they are made out of. After taking more time then you’d like to admit, you select some simple black cotton underwear and a matching bra and then black socks with multicolor polka dots. You find a long sleeve v-neck t-shirt in black and a pair of fitted dark grey dress pants and a black belt. You are no longer cold after the shower, but the temperature of this TARDIS is a bit cooler than room temperature, so you find an olive green corduroy motorcycle cropped jacket to complete the look with a black short scarf tied around your neck. 

With your cup of tea in hand, you make your way back to the main control room and sit down on the small controller’s chair off to the side. You simply sit there taking in everything as your eyes scan the room for anything familiar. There is a wooden coat rack near the door, but the Doctor’s coat is hanging over the edge of one of the structural arcs instead on the coat rack. What is the point of his coat rack if he doesn’t use it? Is it for guests? There are two umbrellas in the base of the rack, but nothing is actually placed on the rack. Random electronic parts and tools are scattered about the area as well as a stray dirty sock. 

Unsure of what to do, you sip your tea as you recount the events of the day thus far. . . as you realize you are sitting in some sort of alien device alone with what appears to be a tall lanky male alien who trusted you to wander around his ship while he blow dries his hair and styles it? Perhaps, this wasn’t the best idea, but your gut tells you that he’s not threatening. As you are engrossed in your thoughts you are interrupted by this Doctor. 

He’s asking you if you would like another cup of tea and some biscuits and you snap back to the present. The Doctor is standing before you, his head cocked to the side as he repeats what he had said while you weren’t listening, “Another cup of tea and some biscuits? I have a fresh tin I picked up in London before coming here.”

You now have the time to notice that the Doctor has changed into a fitted dark brown suit, with a sky-blue dress shirt and a magenta and purple striped tie. His bright red Converse have been replaced by off white ones and his hair is moderately more styled. It still appears a bit untidy, but it is much more groomed, and the front is not over his forehead. He’s leaning over to his left side a bit and his hands are shoved in his pockets. As he looks down at you with his brown eyes still in a state of excitement. Perhaps, he always looks this excited and interested in everything?

Realizing that you’ve been staring at him almost rudely, you reply that you’d appreciate another cup of tea and some biscuits. He strolls off as he says he’ll put the kettle on, you glance back at him walking away. When you noticed he was wearing a fitted suit, you didn’t realize how well fitted it was until you saw his bum. For a putative alien, his fashion taste and clothing selection add to his charisma and his sexy figure. You shake your head as you are checking out a man, who is likely an alien and you have no idea who he actually is . . .

A few minutes later, the Doctor has returned with two cups of tea and a tin of biscuits. He gestures with a tilt of his head as he asks if you don’t mind sliding over a bit on the chair so that he can sit down next to you. He hands you a cup of tea, places the tin of biscuits between the two of you as you nibble on the biscuits while sipping the hot tea. You clear your throat before speaking after a few silent minutes – “So, are lots of aliens into having tea and biscuits? Or is this just you specifically? I don’t see it as a universally celebrated practice.” 

The Doctor replies that he rather likes having tea and biscuits, but that you are correct – many alien species could care less about such a human habit. He explains that there is nothing like some piping hot tannins and a little bit of sugar to signal the transition in the afternoon. He says this with a bit of sadness in his eyes as he turns away for a moment. He seems to shake off something before he turns back to you to continue. He had been traveling with a lovely friend but due to events out of his control, they were separated. She’s safe and with her family and he’s happy that nothing terrible happened to her but it is at times like these were he really finds himself lonely and he likes little habits like sharing tea with another person. It helps him feel connected to others even though he really isn’t. The weight of his sadness shows in his eyes as he continues speaking. 

Humans are an interesting lot you see . . . . he pauses before going on.

The most lovely beings I met through space and time have been humans. Yet some of the most terrible and awful have also been humans. In a way, I can’t help but feel the need to connect with them as those lovely humans remind me of myself . . . his voice trails off as he glances down towards the floor but looking far beyond that.

You feel yourself getting sucked into his loneliness and in an attempt to change the direction of this conversation you say the first thing that comes to your mind. “Let’s go out!” He snaps back from where he was gazing, and he looks at you with shock and awe as his eyebrows are arched up in interest.

“Go out?” he asks as he begins to fidget, as though he was almost vibrating with anticipation.

Yes, you reply. Let’s go out for a night on the town. No clear plans, just food, drinks and fun. You must like more types of food and drink occasionally? How does that sound for you? He leaps out of the chair and jumps as his eyes sparkle and you see some mischief in them as his arms open wide and he says “Oh come here and give me a hug! That is a brilliant idea!” You are swept away in his pure excitement and you hop up to hug him and he picks you up and spins around once before placing you back down.

He grins and he then asks you where you want to go out. The two of you could go out here in your city, but he’s got a better idea – how about going out in any city during any time period for the evening? He’ll have you back by tomorrow morning. You look at him a little confused – and then you recall he said people through space and time – which means this mysterious room cannot only travel through space but through time. 

You ask him if you can have a few minutes to think about it – you remember that your bag is still in your office and you may need your id and whatnot. He assures you that it won’t be necessary, but you tell him you’ll feel better just in case. The Doctor then offers you his arm and asks if he may walk you back to your office. Your heart melts just a little at this gesture and he opens the door as you exit. It is now evening – considering that you showered changed and what not. You reach the door into your building. 

Unfortunately, the doors are now locked, and your electronic door key is still up in your office. As you begin to swear, he pulls out a small leather wallet and opens it. It appears to have a blank sheet of paper and he holds it up to the door lock. The door beeps as it unlocks, and he opens the door for you as he says, “After you miss.” He then offers you his arm again; arm in arm, the two of you take the elevator up to your floor and reach your office, dark and locked shut for the day. He pulls out the sonic screwdriver and the door unlocks and the two of you enter. You are able to pick up your bag and your keys as the two of you walk back to the elevator and outside to the Police Box. 

The Doctor then breaks the silence as he speaks, “Have you decided where you’d like to go? Time and space are no limit. I mean as long as you don’t want to go into a supernova. Or black hole. Or the sun. Well, I think you get my point.”

Not quite comfortable with the whole concept of time travel, you reply that you’d like to simply travel by distance – perhaps some dinner in Paris and then drinks in New York and then fun at an arcade in Tokyo. As he unlocks the door, he grins at you and says “The Miss has excellent taste! On to Paris first!” after he adjusts various knobs and dials on the central control panel, a large piston in the center begins to pump up and down as the TARDIS makes a distinct whooshing sound and it shakes a little. As it quickly as it started it came to a stop. The Doctor almost swaggers up to the door and as he opens it with his left hand, he gestures for you to walk out first and his right hand softly lands on the small of your back as you exit into a small alleyway. You are surrounded by buildings clearly older than where you currently live and after he shuts the door and locks it, he offers you his arm as you exit onto a main street. Off in the distance you see a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower along the Seine and the two of you stroll along a street in Paris. 

You gaze in awe at everything around you as the Doctor winks at you. He has to swing by a bank machine first and he has the perfect place in mind. While you stand back as he approaches the bank machine, you hear the soft hum of the sonic screwdriver and he places his cash in his jacket pocket. The two of you walk to a small intimate bistro a few blocks from the Seine and only then you begin to worry that your skills in French are non-existent. The Doctor tells you to not worry, not only does he know some French, but you will have no problem communicating with the staff. He winks again and leads you through the door. The maitre-d is at the entrance and says “Good evening” in English and the Doctor replies. The man then asks him for his reservation and the Doctor pulls out the thin wallet with blank paper and explains that he is Dr. John Smith and he has all of the information here. The man, then smiles and replies that, yes of course, they were expecting him and one guest for a traditional French three course meal. The entire time you understand everything that is being spoken but there is no way that this man is actually speaking English to you. 

After the two of you are seated at a small table in a corner near a window you ask him – how is it that everyone is speaking English? You are in Paris, this can’t be possible! The Doctor replies, that because you have been in the TARDIS, all other languages will be automatically translated for you and that when you speak to others, they will hear you speaking their native language. 

A server then approaches your table and introduces himself to you and explains the three course meal that you will be enjoying that evening. Of course, with the meal you enjoy a matching wine and the two of you enjoy the delicious food and excellent wine as well with perfect service. The place is so soothing, dim lighting with a quiet hush all around you. 

The Doctor seems almost giddy to be out, and he tells you some of his stories from his journeys though both space and time. All of the adventures he chooses to describe sound either fun or fascinating. Watching the sunset on a distant planet, frozen ocean waves that you can walk on as bioluminescent microorganisms in the ocean depths sparkle while the equivalent of the northern lights shone above his head. He is a very talkative person and he seems even more alive and animated as his hand gestures only add to his tales. His emotions show through easily as he smiles fondly on some of his memories and looks like a child as his eyebrows arch as far up as possible to his furrowed brow for emphasis. Whatever sadness was clinging to him earlier is no longer visible and he seems so happy to have a captive listener. By time you reach the third and final course, you realize that the Doctor has been doing all of the talking and you’ve only spoken for clarification or to indicate that you’ve understood his explanation of something.

Throughout the meal, the server has been keeping both of your wine glasses full and you feel warm and floaty with the buzz of the alcohol. As you relax between the second and third course the Doctor finally asks you about your job. His eyes are trained directly on you and with his long and lanky form he leans over the table as he looks at you. The sudden shift in his body language makes you blush (or maybe it is the wine – or both). You aren’t sure what to say, your everyday existence isn’t anything remarkable. You are just a regular molecular biologist, you get up in the morning and come to work Monday through Friday. Most of the time you perform basic experiments, with some PCR, cloning and the occasional Western blot. Compared to this Doctor, you aren’t doing anything as mind blowing as he’s done.

The Doctor frowns as your reply, “You shouldn’t put yourself down like that! You are a human scientist, you can’t directly compare yourself to me – we are divided by the fact that your current civilization is at a different place that where I’m at. I love all scientists and it tells me that you are passionate about your work and you are always curious about things! Not anyone would have believed me nor helped me out when I asked for your assistance. Furthermore, you came in the TARDIS and trusted me to take you out to dinner in Paris. When you are thousands of miles away and also already too late in your current time zone to make it in time for dinner.” The entire time he’s speaking his honesty is evident and he looks at you with puppy dog eyes and his lips quiver just a little bit into a pout. He tries to keep the facial expression, and the longer you look back at it, the harder it is to not laugh. You feel yourself about to giggle so you turn your face away and cover your mouth with your right hand.

“Oh no you don’t!” the Doctor declares as he leaps out of his chair and he kneels next to you as he peers up at your face, getting closer and closer to you trying to hold his pouting puppy dog eye facial expression, right in front of your face and then he winks and you can’t hold it back anymore. The two of you burst out in laugher and he then pops up and stating that he must use the loo and he will be right back.

He promptly turns and strides off in the direction that he thinks the washroom is in. Thirty seconds later he returns heading in the opposite direction. The Doctor is in the washroom a bit longer than you would have expected for a guy, maybe he’s the type of alien where the men take longer in the toilet? As he returns you notice that his hair looks a messier and the final course is brought to your table. The two of you finish off the desserts and both enjoy a cup of coffee. You feel full and happy as you then realize the server has brought the check to your table. The Doctor immediately grabs it and tells you that this is on him – he reaches in his jacket pocket and places bills down in the folder and motions to the server that he is good. He stands up from the table first and offers his arm to you again “Miss if you would allow me.” You stand up and smile as you loop your arm in his as the two of you exit the small bistro. He then says you should enjoy a quick stroll before heading to your next destination and the two of you head in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. 

The Doctor then begins to rattle off a wide variety of facts about the Eiffel Tower and various points about Paris, the age of buildings, how the Seine has been re-engineered. His words only half register with you as you allow the remaining buzz of the alcohol to carry you along. By time you reach the Eiffel Tower, you remember to pull out your smartphone to take a picture. Not sure how this Doctor would react to a picture, you instead choose to take a regular picture, and no selfies. It is a spring evening, but it is beginning to cool off and you feel that the long sleeve shirt and jacket aren’t quite enough to keep warm as you begin to shiver a little. The Doctor notices and he states that you really should be moving along, not only to get to New York but also so you can warm up a little inside.

You return to the TARDIS, still sitting in the side alleyway and he quickly readjusts the control panel. After the brief whirling sound and a slight vibration, the TARDIS comes to a stop. The Doctor turns to you with a big smile before launching into what is clearly his normal (rapid fire) way of speaking “New York, the city that never sleeps, the Big Apple and a city that has been rebuilt and reimagined across time. I give you the original.” He has swung the door open and you are surrounded by high rises and the sound of traffic and the smell of a large city. Again the Doctor gestures for you to exit the door first and you feel a hand gently placed on your back as he ushers you out, locks the door and like a proper gentleman (or would that be gentle alien?) offers you his arm as he escorts you out onto 5th Avenue. 

The Doctor explains that you could go for the stereotypical tourist spots, but the real New York is the people and you head down to the Subway to take the train to Brooklyn to go to one of these new hipster cocktail bars. He says that he’s in the mood for a fru-fru cocktail with a little umbrella in it. The subway is busy but not too crowded and the two of you stand near the center of a train car as he keeps an eye on the stops for the proper place to transfer and to exit. In the tightness of the space of the subway, his height makes him stand out even more as he contorts himself to read a map double checking his planned route. When you reach your final station, he says “Okay, we need to exit to the south side of the street. This way!” as he then turns to the north exit. You quickly give him a tug on his coat as you indicate that you are going the wrong way and without missing a beat he’s heading for the south exit. 

The area is dominated by low rise commercial and residential buildings as you reach a bar called the Angry Beaver. This place oozes of hipster – there are old-timey decorations, random outdoor equipment is hung from the ceilings and walls and of course, retro lighting. The doorperson stops both of you and asks for ID. You hand over your license and the Doctor shows the blank piece of paper in the thin wallet. The doorperson nods in approval and you both enter and head to a small table for two. As you sit down a waitress wearing flannel comes to explain the cocktails. After a minute or two, you decide to get a fancy gin and tonic with a touch of mint while the Doctor decides on an Earl Grey tea flavored cocktail. An indie rock bands plays over the sound system and the two of you make a toast to your global night out on the town. Your cocktail is delicious as you take a sip while the Doctor remarks on the interactions of the tannins of the tea with the alcohol and the flavor profile.

Feeling a little less shy by this point with the alcohol, you ask him if he’s impacted the same way by alcohol as humans. Or is he always this uninhibited in his day to day existence? His left eyebrow arches up mischievously before he replies. He states that he does feel alcohol, but since his body metabolizes it a little differently, it makes him feel relaxed, but he doesn’t have to worry about getting a hangover. You continue to probe him for more information, as he appears to be human but clearly is different. Can he go to the beach or would it be obvious – like he has extra nipples or something like that . . . he looks aghast at you. Before replying with the following;

Extra nipples? What you are you thinking? I look totally similar to a regular human if I were at the beach or public bath house or, well any place people are naked. As if to imply there is an obvious sign that I’m not from here! That would go against me trying to blend in . . . I just have a few variations in my internal organs as well as metabolic processes, but the rest is the same as humans. 

You apologize for sounding so rude, but he replies that isn’t the issue, he’s still stuck on the extra nipple phenotype – he mumbles to himself “that’s a new one for sure.” . . . before he returns to sipping is tea cocktail. The two of you then begin to discuss other fancy cocktails you’ve been drinking, and he suddenly realizes he didn’t order a fru-fru one with a little umbrella in it! He’ll have to make sure his next cocktail is like that. His face is in total shock as he throws his hands up in the air, looking overly animated. 

The waitress returns to clear off his empty glass and he asks her to bring him whatever drink comes with a little cocktail umbrella and two glasses of water. She asks him if he is sure he wants this drink after his refined tea cocktail – usually young ladies who have just turned 21 and kids with fake IDs order their classic “beach” cocktail. He smiles as he tells her, that is the type of cocktail that he exactly wants; he wants her to bring two straws so that you can share it. He smirks and gives her a large overdone tacky wink. 

You finish off your cocktail and you are feeling the perfect alcohol buzz. When she returns with two glasses of water, she removes your glass and tells the Doctor that she’ll be right back with his drink. He then takes a glass of water proceeding to drain half the glass in an instant as he then makes a gasping sound while he states there is nothing as hydrating as some good old dihydrogen monoxide almost as though he’s the combination of a shampoo and a sports drink commercial. 

You excuse yourself to head to the washroom as you have broken the seal with all of the food and alcohol so far this evening. Hopefully, you can convince him to finish off most of his fru-fru cocktail. As you wash your hands at the sink you look at your reflection – you look alright all things considered wearing random clothing that you’ve borrowed from him as you turn a little from left to right. This Doctor, he’s pretty good looking all things considered and he said he’s pretty similar to humans so you are guessing that his physiology must work pretty similar to regular guys do. . . . as your brain starts wondering if you should start flirting – or since he’s a bit scatterbrained maybe he wouldn’t notice anything at all?

Wait! You are now thinking about hitting on some random man with a spaceship that’s a blue box that you literally meet a few hours ago er maybe half a day by this point. But he’s got a gorgeous ass and the sparkle in his light brown eyes as he seems so excited to be alive and to witness all of these things in the universe. And it is clear that he’s not a malicious person as he just looks like he’s been lonely and looking for someone to hang out with. 

When you return to the table, the fancy fru-fru cocktail has been delivered to the table with two plastic bendy straws in it and a tiny magenta paper umbrella. The cocktail is layered with a light pink layer, a cloudy yellow middle layer and a bright blue very artificially colored bottom layer in a frosted glass. The Doctor is closely inspecting it and he takes a finger and dips it in the top layer as he then licks it. 

“Oh! Peach, not strawberry as I expected! How fascinating! I’m guessing that the yellow layer is pineapple-coconut and the blue layer is blueberry!” You ask him if this was all he wanted and what he was expecting, and he looks at you with a huge grin before he replies “This is absolutely beautiful! Brilliant! Let’s see how it tastes.” To be able to drink from the straws both of you have to lean over the small table placing your elbows over the table as your noses almost brush as you look into his eyes wide open in excitement and both take a sip at the same time. 

The sweetness overpowers the alcohol in the blue base layer as you then get the tang of raspberry. It makes you feel like you are in elementary school having a blue raspberry slushie in the heat of the summer. As both of you pull back at same time you grab your glass of water to wash down the sugar overload you feel sticking to your teeth and he declares “Raspberry! Blue colored raspberry, so interesting and unexpected!” as he scrunches up his nose as he opens and closes his mouth as though to expel an odd taste from his mouth. He looks at your obvious shock at the flavor and asks you what you think. You reply it wasn’t not the flavor you were expecting as it is something you enjoyed as a young kid. It is a touch nostalgic you explain but not something you’d seek out on purpose. 

With childish glee, he then pulls his straw up to the yellow layer and asks if you want to test out what this flavor is with a wink and that arched left eyebrow daring you to join him. You silently stare him down as you move your straw also up to the yellow layer as both of you lean back in close and take a sip at the same time. Thankfully, this one is much less sweet than the blue raspberry and you get a mix of pineapple and banana. Not bad you state as he’s in awe that it is pineapple-banana and not coconut and he’s thrilled that they used banana liquor instead since bananas are awesome! The only layer remaining is the pink peach layer and both of you take a sip at the same time as the liquor is much stronger in this one that the rest. It is clear that by having the super sweet blue raspberry at the bottom the person drinking this can get used to the increased alcohol in the drink. Makes sense why it is a choice of 21 year old girls. . .

The Doctor then removes the little umbrella making sure to wipe the handle off with a napkin and he tests that the umbrella does indeed open and close like a real umbrella with a gasp of excitement! He then opens the umbrella and places it in his hair above his right ear, he turns his face to the left to give you a better view of it and asks you how it looks. With a grin you reply that it looks simply fetching and he laughs as he points out that the two of you need to finish off the cocktail before you head to your next destination. 

Both of you lean in and you move your straw up to the pink layer and start to drink that while he’s taking a sip of the interface between the yellow and blue. After you almost finish off the peach pink layer you take a break and drink some water while he’s still intently trying to mix the yellow and blue layers while drinking. When he stops, he takes a small sip of water and reaches out to grab your right hand across the table looking you dead in the eyes. Your heart skips a beat as you feel a flush spread across your cheeks as he leans in and looks you straight on before he speaks “Look, I know you aren’t too keen on the blue raspberry, but you have got believe me that when you mix it with the pineapple-banana it tastes quite good. Give it a try.” 

With his free right hand, he lifts your straw to the level where the yellow and blue meet and nods for you to lean in and give it a taste. As you taste it, it doesn’t taste as bad as the raspberry alone, though the combination is still a bit odd. You stop and let him know that it isn’t terrible, but it still isn’t something you’d make a habit of trying. 

He laughs and you’ve decided you’ve reached your limit for alcohol this evening. He then proceeds to finish off the cocktail making sure at the very end he has equal amounts of all the layers. In one last go, he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and sets it to the lowest level to mix everything into a homogeneous purple mix that he drinks in one large gulp. He gestures for the waitress to bring the check and he again immediately takes the bill before you can even see it. 

He declares again that he must take a trip to the loo and that you should as well before you take the subway back to the TARDIS. Both of you meet outside of the washrooms and he stops you before you get further along. He places his hands squarely on your shoulders as he asks you for an honest opinion. Is his tongue blue or purple? And he proceeds to stick his tongue out. The lighting is suboptimal, but you can tell that it is more of a blue-purple than a purple-blue. He thanks you for his honestly and states he’ll have to remember this for the future that artificial dyes have a much stronger staying power on the tongue than natural dyes. . . 

You then honestly remind him that he’s still wearing the mini umbrella over his right hear as well and he gasps. He reaches up, plays with it and then closes it and puts it in his suit jacket.

This strikes you as silly as you begin to laugh as you drunkenly bump into his side and he pulls you into a side hug. Your entire right half of your body is pressed into his and it feels nice. He then pulls you along with his left arm still draped around your shoulders as the two of you saunter out of the bar and back out onto the street now full of people out and about on a busy Friday night. “Allons-y!” he shouts and the two of you lean into each other the entire time back to the subway, separating only to pass through the turn style and down the stairs to the platform. 

You feel warm and happy and he leans back against a support column and you drunkenly hold onto him your face pressed against the front of his chest. Buzzed, you can smell his soft and musky cologne with a hint of cinnamon and clove. You tell him that you are having a great time and you should cut yourself of the drinks for the rest of the evening as you glance up towards his face and he peers down back at you nodding that he agrees. Thankfully he replies that the arcade you will be going to is all ages and with no alcohol, so you’ll be fine. 

The train pulls into the station and he nods that the train is there and the two of you enter and take two seats in the corner of a car. His gangly form melts into the hard plastic seat as he appears to be more liquid than solid. You begin to feel sleepy from all of the food and drink and you begin to nod off as you mumble a sorry. His right arm wraps around the back of your shoulders and neck and he gives your left shoulder a little squeeze and he pulls you closer. The exhaustion of the day has caught up to you and despite the noise and jolts of the train car, you drift off. What seems like a mere minutes later the Doctor is gently shaking you while calling your name that you are getting off at the next stop. After blinking your eyes, you look up to see him smiling as he sees you are now awake. The two of you then exit the train and work your way back to the street and the TARDIS still hidden away in an alleyway. 

As you enter you try your best to stifle a giant yawn. The Doctor teases you that you are failing at following through on your “night out on the plan” agenda as he winks. You begin to apologize; he tells you not to worry – you are in a time machine so you can take a nap or go to bed before your final stop. Sleepily you nod along agreeing that it has certainly been a long day. 

The Doctor gently takes your hand and leads you back towards where his bathroom and wardrobe room are and opens another door to a bedroom. The entire room is decorated in post-modern furniture and contains a large king size bed with a Scandinavian print comforter in orange, gold, green and brown on a lightly stained wood bedframe and matching tables with retro lamps and an analog clock radio with the numbers that flip down like a rolodex. You kick off your shoes and take off the jacket as you slide into the bed. The Doctor flops face first into the comforter on the other side as he groans into the bed with his feet hanging off the edge, shoes still on. 

“What are you doing? Joining me in bed?” you ask him. He peels his face out of the comforter and looks at you with soft eyes and props himself up on his elbows. “Sorry, I’ve been travelling alone for a bit, I’ve let the guest bedroom get a little messy. Don’t worry, this bed is plenty large for the two of us and I can sleep on top of the covers if that will make you feel better.” He looks a bit hurt, and you can’t blame him, you passed out on him less than an hour ago and now that you know this is his bed, you feel a bit guilty.

You sit up and apologize, as it was rude of you to fall asleep on him on the subway and take his bed, it is clear he’s been a polite gentleman. His eyes light up as he looks relieved and rolls off of the bed and approaches a dresser (again post-modern matching the rest of the furniture) with a lava lamp on it! He opens the drawers and fishes out some pajamas and then proceeds to poke around in other drawers and pulls out a few other items you can’t quite see. 

The Doctor walks back to the bed and hands you a plain t-shirt and what appears to be flannel boxer shorts. He explains that he doesn’t know off hand where the women’s pajamas are at the moment, but you could use an old t-shirt of his and some clean boxers. He makes sure to emphasize the clean aspect of them tells you that you can use the small bathroom in the bedroom as he nods in the direction opposite of the dresser. You take them and head into the bathroom to change, once inside he yells that you should make sure to brush your teeth as dental care is critically important. You find several packages of brand new toothbrushes that all appear to have been nicked from dental offices from around the world based on the information printed on the handles. 

After brushing your teeth and washing up, you return to the bedroom to find him already changed into his own pajamas, old fashioned ones with button down top, loose pants and a light blue and white vertical striped pattern, a dark violet robe and pink fuzzy rabbit slippers.  
The Doctor confirms that you are done in the bathroom, and he proceeds to enter to brush his teeth. You slide back into the bed and notice is has a hint of his musky scent and some other odor that lingers on the sheets like fabric softener but something foreign yet familiar. For a time travelling alien his bedroom is rather normal, but the more you think about it, perhaps having a normal boring bedroom helps with having some sense of place when you can go anywhere in the universe at any time. 

A few minutes later the Doctor emerges and walks to the other side of the bed before he lifts the blankets back. He tosses his robe over the back of a nearby chair, sits down and takes off his pink fuzzy rabbit slippers before sliding under the covers [with you albeit at quite a distance]. You turn to look over at him while he’s getting settled in before you speak. He fidgets a bit as though he needs to get himself wedged into the perfect position between the covers, mattress and pillows almost like a cat kneading a blanket before settling down. Once comfortable, he looks over you and says that he’s going to turn the lights off. You nod as he reaches over to the lamp and turns off the lamp leaving only the soft glow of the lava lamp. 

“Goodnight!” the Doctor says in the darkness. You reply, “Night. Oh, and by the way Doctor, thanks. This was a fun evening and I had a blast.” After a moment of silence, he replies “You’re welcome, the pleasure was all mine.”

You roll to your side your back now facing the Doctor and you quickly drift off to sleep with the room a perfect temperature for sleeping and a soft and relaxing scent fills the room. It is clearly a deep sleep as the next morning (if you could call it that) you wake up very slowly. It is one of those mornings where you feel incredibly heavy, you know you are starting to wake up, but you can’t quite open your eyes yet and it feels as though something is physically holding you down.

Slowly, so slowly, you begin to remember snippets of a very vivid and usual dream. You met this Doctor, who turned out to be an alien, but he didn’t look like an alien since he was wearing a suit and tie and you helped him defeat some alien influence that knocked everyone else out at work. As a thanks, he took you out to dinner in Paris and then for cocktails in New York . . . What a crazy dream you think to yourself. As you stretch and begin to open your eyes your bedroom seems unusually dark, by now the sun would at least be peaking through the drapes. Is it is overcast? And that feeling of something on you remains as it feels like an arm is laying across your chest . . . and it appears to be on top of the covers? 

What the hell?!?!? you begin to think as you roll over and the arm slides off of you. As your eyes adjust to the dim light catch the glimpse of another person in bed, not your bed. . . and on a dresser there is a lava lamp! Your eyes are now wide open as next to you is that man, the Doctor is still asleep. He’s lying on his left side and his right arm that had been on you has flopped off to the side and his face is pressed into the pillow as he drools on his pillow. His hair is a complete mess and you can hear the sound of slow deep breaths indicative of someone in deep sleep. 

So, none of what happened was a dream! You honestly are in this mysterious alien Doctor’s bedroom and his energetic self is completely out cold, drooling on a pillow and had rolled all the way over to where you were sleeping on the bed. You have a slight moment of panic and wonder if something else happened, but you notice that you are still wearing the t-shirt he leant you. 

Leaning in a bit closer to inspect his sleeping face, he looks adorable, messy hair and all. He’s definitely not attempting to impress anyone in old fashioned pajamas. An element of loneliness hangs over him like a whisper, as he shifts in his sleep and hugs the pillow closer to him. Not wanting to disturb him you slide out of the bed and head into the master suite bathroom. After using the toilet and washing your face you return to the room. You could grab clothing, head to the large bathroom, shower and find some fresh underwear in the wardrobe and try to locate a washing machine. . . but something pulls you back to the bed. Snuggling back under the covers in your make-shift pajamas, you lie back down on your right side and look at the sleeping Doctor. He stirs a little and continues to sleep for a bit longer, calm breathing and make bit more pillow drool. 

Finally, the Doctor begins to fidget as he wakes up. Not noticing you, he rolls over the opposite side and his left arm springs out and begins to flail as it tries to find the table lamp. After some awkward grasping at the air, he finds the lamp and turns the switch on, and a single soft bulb illuminates the room in addition to the lava lamp. 

Speaking softly, you say “Good morning Doctor, for an alien I would have expected you up before me, you know alien physiology and all that. . .” he rolls back over to look at you and very sleepily mumbles “G’ mornin’, Imma slow starter. . . . that’s all.” He now is on his side facing you with his head on the pillow looking back at you with half open eyes. 

He asks you if you slept all right? You reply you were out cold, and it was quite comfortable for the most part, save for the arm attack. His eyes pop open a bit more as he asks about this alien arm attack . . . . you go onto explain that you are poking fun at him a bit. When you woke up, you thought that you were in your own bed since you were so comfortable but realized that his right arm had flopped over you, over the covers and that he was completely out cold. 

He inches a bit closer to you again as his eyes begin to sparkle with that look of mischief again as his voice begins to wake up as well. With a playful tone in his voice he asks if you felt threatened by this arm attack? I could have a firm talking to with the offending party, the arm that is, he explains. 

You inch a bit closer to him, towards the center of the bed as you assure him that the arm appeared to have been not acting out of ill intent, it was simply an arm. He then wiggles himself closer to you as his eyebrows arch up in interest before he inquires how did you know the arm was innocent? 

You move even closer to him so that now your faces and bodies are mere inches apart as you look into those expressive brown eyes that seem so young and energetic and so old. You finally reply that since nothing happened, it is clear that the arm is attached to a very handsome, respectful and courteous man, er alien who appears to be a man from the UK.

You can see all of the freckles that dot his face, the creases of his forehead as he appears to think deeply as he looks back at you and some of his hairs fall over his forehead scattered about at various odd angles. There is a heavy tension in the air as the two of you look at each other . . . your brain is the only thing holding you back as it says “this really hot, beautiful, attractive man is an alien, you can’t do anything” when all of a sudden something shifts. There is an electricity in the air, you move on impulse at the exact same time as he does the two of you lunge in for a kiss.

The kiss starts out as fairly chaste as when your lips hit his the two of you reposition yourselves for a better angle as your left-hand dives into his messy hair and his hands grab onto your shoulders pulling your body closer. As you open your mouth to take a breath, he follows you and sneaks his tongue into your mouth as you gasp in reply. His tongue runs along the back of your front teeth and you hum in approval as you roll onto your back and he’s now on top of you, his right hand sliding into your hair and his left hand runs down the side of your neck and can comes to rest on your shoulder gripping gently. He’s certainly a forward kisser, not aggressive in a toxic masculinity type way, he’s hungry more than anything else. It is as though he hasn’t kissed someone in a long time; it is likely linked to that feeling of loneliness that hangs about him. 

He finally pulls back a bit to catch his breath as he glazes down at you and he licks his lips. His eyes search your face for a reply before he speaks “I’m sorry, is this okay? I didn’t mean to come on strong. I’ve only known you for a day, but it seemed right? You fancy me correct?” His eyes still jump around as the light reflects off of them. You smile at him as you tell him it is okay. You do fancy him, but when he assured you last night at the bar that he was pretty human – you would like confirmation that – ahem, you clear your throat – before you continue of that the logistics of sex are similar to humans. You really aren’t ready for surprises in bed, space and time travel and all . . . 

His face relaxes immediately as he assures you that his responses in bed are all within the statistical norms of the average human male and that he even has protection if you were interested in full sexual relations as his left eyebrow arches teasingly as he looks at you. He then adds that he may be a bit on the more positive of those statistical human norms and he winks playfully at you. You break out into a wide grin and tell him that you believe him, so he should stop staring at you and get back to kissing you. You reach out with your arms and pull him back to you as the two of you slowly kiss, nibbling on his lower lip as he stifles a low moan in response and you snake your tongue into his mouth and the two of your tongues slowly slide against each other as your hands come to rest on his upper back. 

He gently pulls on your hair with his right hand while his left hand slides along your chest and comes to rest on your hip and he spreads his legs around your thighs. Long limbs are splayed out around you, trying to not put too much of his body weight on you. It feels great as his fingers gently scratch your scalp and the gentle caresses of his hand on your hip make you feel more hot and bothered and you try to keep your focus as you slide your hands down his back and grab onto his bum. 

Your fingers curl and dig into his bum slightly as you pull him down closer to you and his crotch comes into full contact with yours and you feel what is clearly a half erect penis under his pajamas and as stated, seems to be within the realm of a normal sized human penis. This entire time the Doctor has kept kissing you as though he can’t break contact and when his cock comes into flush contact with you, he moans right into your mouth. 

You continue to caress his beautiful, beautiful ass and with a little lift grind your crotch into his as he breaks the kissing and buries his head into the pillow next to your left ear as he moans softly. He then pulls himself out of the pillow and leans back into to kiss your neck and begins to work his way down to the crook of your neck, and then to your clavicle, uncovered due to the large size of the shirt and places his hands on both of your breasts and begins to gently fondle them through the shirt. 

The Doctor in response to your lewd pelvic thrusting begins to slowly grind against you as well and you gasp as he sneaks a hand under the shirt to grab your left breast as he nibbles at your right ear before he whispers. 

“May I remove your shirt? I’ll take mine off as well.” You nod and hum in approval and he lifts himself back and with both hands grabs the bottom of the shirt as he pulls it up and over your arms and head as you lift your arms vertical to help him. He tosses the shirt off to the side and then quickly unbuttons his pajama top revealing plenty of soft brown chest hairs all the way up to his neckline. 

He dives back down to kiss you, your bare skin in full contact with his. Both of you run your hands run down each other’s sides feeling the bones of your rib cages and stopping to occasionally grab to a shoulder or hip firmly checking to see that it is attached to another person. You become more impatient and begin to roll around as you manage to get him on his back and you kiss neck, working your way down his chest. You lick and nibble at his nipples while you feel both of his hands grabbing onto your hair and pulling on it, exciting your roots and sending pleasure though the rest of your body. He’s so skinny that you realize he hides his figure under the dress shirt, suitcoat and overcoat. 

The Doctor is squirming as you pay attention to his completely bare chest. His long arms come out of your hair and his fingers trace lazy circles in your back and you feel the soft ghosting of his finger tips exciting you elsewhere in your body. You run your hands along the side of his body down to his hips as you pull his pants and underwear down just far enough his hip bones are exposed. You lick and nibble at each of them as he gasps his breath shuddering a little. You pull yourself back up and bring you face to his left ear and you whisper “Doctor, are your fingers as dexterous as I hypothesize they should be?” He turns his head and whispers back in your left ear “Would you like to test this hypothesis?” You pull back a bit so that your noses are almost brushing as you look into those beautiful brown eyes before you say “Yes.”

An instant later he’s rolled you from being on top of him to being under him and he shimmies off to the side. He looks down at you with such focus and he lifts his right and wiggles his fingers as he declares that he’s doing this for science. He then dives down and grabs the boxer shorts with both hands as he pulls them off in one swift motion throwing them off and over his left shoulder. He matter-of-factly then states that it is only fair that if you are naked, he should be as well! He flops onto his back and in a similarly swift motion whips off his pajama pants and underwear at the same time, also tossing them far from the bed. You take a good look at his naked figure, his crotch is densely packed with dark brown pubic hairs and his half erect cock appears totally normal and human like; he was pretty honest about his nude appearance. He just didn’t highlight that he was on the attractive side of the human spectrum as well in the nude.

The Doctor then flows back down to the bed and presses himself flush with your right side. He brings his lips to your right ear and he places his right index finger gently on your lips. His hot, moist breath blows onto your ear as he says he’ll show you the skill of a doctor’s hands. The right index finger then runs straight down your midline, tracing your jaw, neck, down to your chest, between your rib cages, over your bellybutton and all the way down to your pubis and hovering over your pubic hairs, just enough to feel the presence of the finger through the hairs. His index finger then gently pushes down through the hairs and touches your clit, somewhat erect and waiting for more stimulation. The index finger slides between the wetness of your labia and moves back towards your vagina as his thumb comes to rest firmly on your clit. You arch your back and pull your legs back towards yourself slightly as the stimulation spreads out from beyond your crotch. It feels so lovely, as he teases you.

He begins to rub your clit with slow circular motions of his thumb as you moan in pleasure. His teeth gently bite and pull on your right earlobe before he whispers that he’s surprised at how wet you are, and it is soooo hot. As he sucks on the earlobe his index finger slides into your vagina as he slowly drags it in and out as he keeps stimulating the clit simultaneously with his thumb. A jolt of pleasure shoots through your body and you moan loudly with your toes curling a little and your fingers dig into the bedsheets. His finger and thumb begin to speed up and as you begin to squirm under his touch, he inserts a second finger and he pushes towards your g-spot and you arch up from the bed feeling the electric jolt from the g-sport. As you become more animated, he whispers into your ear again. 

Yes, yes, that’s beautiful! Show me how beautiful it all feels! Right after he says these words, he shifts so that his chest is now flush with yours and he captures your open mouth in a wet and sloppy kiss as he inserts a third finger. You moan into his open mouth has his tongue slides over your upper lip and you feel so close to the edge even though he’s just fingering you, you think you may come from this alone! His fingers hit your g-spot and your vision goes fuzzy as you gasp in pleasure as you come on his hand, as extra fluid rushes on onto his palm. The entire time he’s still kissing you and he only pulls back to look at you through seductive heavily lidded eyes as your vision returns. He looks down at you as he softly says, if my fingers can do that what do you think the rest of me can do? His face looks both proud at his skills but tempering it a soft modesty.

He removes his right hand and he rolls over to the nightstand. You turn to see his form hunched over a bit as he rummages through the drawer. He wipes off his hand with a tissue and pulls out a box of condoms. But not just any condoms, as he explains these are special indestructible anti-viral made up of an advanced polymer that allows the user to feel as though it isn’t even there. Excellent for also preventing the spread of inter-planetary STIs, he adds with a nod. 

He tears open a single package and unrolls one onto his now erect penis. Apparently, he was so stimulated by stimulating you, he was aroused enough to be ready for sexual intercourse. On all fours, he crawls back towards you on the bed and he places himself between your thighs. His tall form allows him to lean down to your face as he kisses you gently and he holds himself up with his arms on either side of your head. His crotch inches closer to yours and you feel an erect cock push up against your labia, sliding in and out a bit. You feel more now that you’ve settled down after the orgasm and your need for stimulation is returning. 

He breaks away from the kiss and looks down at your fondly as his hair falls onto his forehead askew. I really should be more patient, he begins, pausing before continuing on. I mean, I am a time traveler so I shouldn’t mind waiting, but thing is. 

The thing is, that through all the events I’ve seen in my life across time sometimes there are moments that are so beautiful that you just need to seize them. The Romans were right with “Carpe diem!” He brings his left hand to stroke the side of your face as he says these things. . . 

He then goes on to ask if it is okay? Do you want to do this? You put your right hand on top of his hand on your cheek and give it as squeeze. Yes, impress me, you reply. He then leans in and kisses your forehead and then your right hand. As soon as he does these things, he reaches down and guides his penis into your vagina with his right hand. He stretches you just a little and you gasp at how amazing he feels inside of you – filling the space and you see his eyes almost shut has he concentrates with a furrowed brow. He slowly pushes himself all the way in before he leans back and places his hands firmly on your hips, now kneeling on the bed, with his torso completely upright. The change in angle brushes your g-spot and he stops briefly before he pulls you towards him, hitting your g-spot much harder. 

You moan in pleasure as he begins to thrust in and out slowly. With little knowledge of your sexual preferences, he seems to have already determined one of your favorite positions for vaginal stimulation! His fingers dig into your hips and you push back towards him as he thrusts into you. It feels amazing as your thighs begin to get tingly from all of the stimulation in the general area and you lower back is completely off of the bed. You bite down on your index finger as your moans become louder and more desperate. 

Come for me . . . he says. Let it all out as you lose yourself in the moment he whispers between his own gasps. He thrusts harder and faster into you and you feel yourself losing it again. What pushes you over the edge is when he moves his right hand off of your hip and onto your breast and he gives it a squeeze at the same time he pounds your g-spot and you come screaming. Your thighs to numb as the warmth and pulse of the orgasm flow through your body and your toes curl. As your vision returns, you notice a layer of sweat on your body and he remains perfectly still inside of you. He looks down at you with a long and deep hunger as he begins to reposition himself with one of your legs on his left shoulder and the other one alongside his body.

He then bends down and leans in towards you, his face inches from yours. You are loose and open from the past two orgasms and a little numb as you are still coming down. He makes a guttural sound as he then begins to thrust into you with one hand as a brace next to the left side of the bed. His hair clings to his forehead soaked in sweat as his eyes flutter shut as he begins to mumble. Yes, yes, hrm, yes, keep that moving. Oh yes, so smooth, so fluid, yet so rigid. These mumbled words tumble out of him almost like a mantra as he begins to increase the pace. As his breathing becomes heavier, he stops mumbling and instead starts humming to himself. Your body shakes under the impact of each thrust but you are so over stimulated you can only feel a limited amount (likely a good thing) as his pace becomes more furious and manic. 

Finally, his humming switches to more of a whine and his eyes are squeezed shut tightly as his thrusts become more desperate and forceful when all of a sudden on a push in, he gasps unable to form words, just empty sounds escape his mouth. You feel his release into the condom pulsing several times inside of you before he comes to rest on your chest, his head between your breasts, covered in a sheen of sweat. You place your left hand on his damp and sweaty hair and stroke it a few times as he remains still on top of you. After a brief pause, he stirs and he pulls his face up and leans in to kiss you chastely on the lips. His smile is soft, that hint of sadness is reflected in his eyes as he says “Thank you. That was absolutely lovely.”

To remove himself and the condom, he adjusts himself and slowly pulls himself out and rolls to your left side. After a minute or two he gets up, uses the bathroom and then returns to the bed. He leans in and makes a request of you, would you be willing to cuddle a bit with him before, showering and getting dressed. You lean forward to press a kiss on the tip of his nose and then tell him you need to use the bathroom before though. When you return, you slide back under the covers and place your head on his chest nuzzling into the crook of his neck. His right arm wraps around you to hold onto your shoulder keeping you close by. 

You lazily ask him, what’s with the lava lamp? They aren’t exactly the peak of interior design compared to the rest of his bedroom. He scoffs at your comment, as he demands to know who wouldn’t want to have a lava lamp in their bedroom? He argues that they are the combination of a functional illuminating object and a neat example of material properties all contained in a little lamp. Plus, as long as he visits the late 20th and early 21st century, he has easy access to them. As he trails off that he might have an entire box of them stashed away in the TARDIS too . . . .

The two of you doze off a bit in bed before you finally realize you should get up. The Doctor puts on his robe and fuzzy bunny slippers to shower and to get dressed. As he shuts the bathroom door, he pops his head out and tells you to get a move on it and use the other bathroom, your next stop is still an evening out in Tokyo, and he winks before the door shuts behind him.

With a laugh, you pop up, throw on the t-shirt and dash out to shower and find some clothes for the next trip.


End file.
